


Prompt 3 - First Date (Sort Of)

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Set after the events of 2x19. What if Alex realises that even after everything they've been through together her and Maggie never had their first date?





	Prompt 3 - First Date (Sort Of)

_ A lifetime of firsts _

 

As Alex lay there, Maggie curled around her, all she could think about was the firsts Maggie and her had spoke about after they had gotten back from the DEO. 

 

_ First Summer Vacation. _

 

_ First trip to Midvale. _

 

_ First surfing lesson. _

 

_ First camping trip. _

 

_ First Christmas. _

 

Then it hit her. 

 

They had never officially had a first date.

 

Sure pizza and beer was an amazing first night together. And of course they had gone to dinner, had romantic “them” nights. But they had never officially called it their first date. Alex already had the girl, so at the time it didn't seem like a big deal.

 

Until now. Until she almost died and didn't get to realise that she never took the most amazing woman on an official first date.

 

She looked down at Maggie who was curled up on her chest, arm slung over her waist, anchoring her to the bed. She couldn’t think of a more perfect way to go to sleep every night. 

 

Alex slid down so she was laying down and gently rubbed Maggie’s back, considering all the ideas at her fingertips for a first date.

 

She ran through a list of things Maggie likes - bonsai trees, scotch, guns, sex, Alex. 

 

None of them making a date, sure they might be components of a date (except the trees), but this couldn’t just be another night spent between them. 

 

As Alex drifted off with the most beautiful woman in her arms, she thought about what she could do. 

 

Just as she was about to fall asleep it came to her and she jerked awake. However, it also jerked Maggie awake who immediately went into cop mode and frantically looked around the room for the problem whilst reaching for her Glock 22. 

 

“Hey it’s okay,” Alex says as she reaches to stop her grabbing it, “I’m okay, sorry for startling you.”

 

Maggie looks at her, checking her over, “sure?”

 

“Very,” Alex kisses her forehead and leads her back to laying on her chest.

 

“Scared the life out of me Danvers.” Maggie presses a kiss to her chest, over her heart.

 

“Sorry babe, go back to sleep I’m here and I’m safe thanks to you.” 

 

Maggie makes a content noise as she lets sleep pull her back under, holding Alex a little tighter as she does. Alex falls moments later, a smile on her face and a plan hatching in her head. 

 

It’s not for a couple of weekends that Alex actually gets to execute her plan. Both of them become increasingly busy, but with Kara’s help she is ready and waiting. It’s early evening on a Saturday and she’s very excited.

 

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, was bringing Maggie under the guise that she needed help with a case.

 

In reality she was being brought to El Matador beach in Malibu. Alex could have picked any beach, but this one is known for its romantic spots and amazing views. Sure they could have gone to Santa Monica or even Midvale, but Alex wanted somewhere neither of them had been before. As Kara lands with Maggie in her arms, Alex can see the confusion on Maggie’s face.

 

“Surprise!” Alex says with a  beaming smile.

 

“What’s all of this?” Maggie says as she rushes over to hug the taller woman. Dimples on full display as she grins at Alex. “You lied to me!” She points at Kara and jokingly accuses her.

 

“All with good intentions!” Kara gives them both a cuddle and departs after saying, “Be safe, call me on my cell if you need anything. I’m certainly not eavesdropping on this!” She blushes as she flies off. 

 

Maggie laughs at the younger woman and when she’s out of sight, turns into Alex’s arms. Alex plays with her hair.

 

“Hey you.” Alex says timidly.

 

“Hey yourself, care to share what’s going on?” Maggie says smiling up at her. 

 

“Well, those firsts you talked about? It occurred to me we never officially had a first date, so i’m making up for it tonight.” 

 

Maggie leans up and presses a light kiss to her lips, “After all the dates we’ve been on, of course you would remember none of them were officially  our first.”

 

“I wanna have done all the firsts with you babe, and we haven’t ticked this one off yet.” Alex says reciprocating the kiss and then pulling her into a tight hug.

 

“So, what are we doing on this date then?”

 

“I figured we would have a picnic, walk along the beach, watch the sunset and just enjoy the evening together.”

 

Maggie doesn’t miss the fact Alex doesn’t mention going near the water. She used to have to force her out of the shower before the tank. But now it never lasts longer than 5 minutes and baths are a definite no. The fact they are anywhere near the water is a surprise to her. But she isn’t going to make a big deal about it, she’s just going to enjoy the day Alex had planned for her.

 

They walk along the beach, hand in hand, looking for the best spot. When they find it Alex lays out a blanket and sets out their picnic. 

 

They lay on the blanket, eating cheese and various meats on crusty bread. They exchanged stories about college, their career and the training they went through, they talked about things they wanted to do around the house and just an assortment of topics. They laughed hard and teased one another. But they also listened attentively when it turned to missions and the tough things they had seen.

 

Alex couldn’t stop staring at Maggie, in awe of this amazing woman. It didn’t matter that this wasn’t really their first date, the way it was going was perfect enough. 

 

Alex passed Maggie a bottle of water and they were laying facing one another, sharing soft glances and even softer kisses. Alex reached over Maggie and pulled a bowl out of the basket. 

 

“It was going to be homemade, but I thought I would spare you and instead got take out from your favourite place.” Alex rambled as she took the wrapping off and unwrapped a tiramisu.

 

“Alex! You didn’t have to!” Maggie says leaning in and kissing her soundly. 

 

“If it gets me that reaction I’ll bring you one everyday.” Alex says cheekily. 

 

Maggie pushes her shoulder, and grabs a spoon feeding Alex a generous amount. 

 

“Mmm.” Alex enjoys it and then feeds Maggie back. “The last time someone fed me was a fake date for a mission. It’s not something i ever imagined enjoying, but with you I enjoy it very much.”

 

“Doing a lot of firsts today Danvers,” Maggie says with a huge grin.

 

“Wanna go walk the food off?” 

 

“I’d love to.” 

 

They get up, leaving the picnic stuff where it is, they don’t plan on wandering far so don’t need to drag it along with them.

 

Alex gets up first and helps the smaller woman up. They hold hands as they stroll along the beach. Silence had never been awkward between them and it’s the same in the moment. They were both just enjoying being with one another and having this time together. 

 

Alex led them a little bit closer to the water, the tide has slowly been coming in as they’ve been enjoying themselves. Maggie could see her looking at the water with a longing look. 

 

Maggie tugs her gently to sit down, far enough the water won’t touch them but close enough they can enjoy looking at it. Alex shuffles close and rests her head on Maggie’s shoulder, Maggie wraps an arm around Alex and holds her hand with her free hand.

 

“I’m gonna teach you to surf one day.”Alex whispers with a tinge of sadness. 

 

“I know you are, but there’s no rush. We’ve got forever remember?” Maggie replies, pressing a kiss to Alex’s hair. 

 

“We almost lost forever, I don’t wanna waste another second.” Alex sounds angry, and Maggie knows it’s because she hates feeling broken and is feeling lost within herself. She was at a point where she was finally happy and comfortable, and Malvern has completely shook that up. 

 

“We’re not losing any of it, as long as we have one another and we cherish every second we get, we’re perfect.”

 

“I can’t wait to take you out on the waves and share that with you. I know you’ll love it!” Alex sounds excited as she says it.

 

“Anything with you is perfect.”

 

“I don’t think you could handle me in my bikini right now anyway.” Alex is trying to clear the sadness, and Maggie lets her.

“No way Danvers, I don’t know if I would be able to control myself! Might be best if we start small and work our way up to it.”

 

Alex blushes at Maggie’s words. “How about I wear my wetsuit and we have a bath together instead?”

 

Maggie sucks in a breath, shocked that Alex would suggest it. “Yeah, I think that’s a good place to start.” She tries to sound normal, but she can hear her voice wavering as she says it. She wills herself not to cry.

 

“I’m okay Mags.” Alex lifts her head from her shoulder, and kisses her cheek. “I’m starting to feel better. But the ocean is too big right now, even in your arms. I feel like I’m brave enough for a bath with you though, wrapped up in your arms. I know you’ll protect me.” 

 

“Always.” 

 

Maggie presses their foreheads together and Alex presses a small, soft kiss to her lips. They sit wrapped in one another, exchanging soft kisses and smiles. 

 

“It’s about to happen.” Alex whispers excitedly as she checks her watch. 

 

Maggie doesn’t ask what, she just waits. Then right before their eyes the most amazing orange envelopes the sky and starts to spread. 

 

She glimpses at Alex and sees the childlike wonder on her face. Maggie smiles and watches the sky, squeezing Alex’s hand three times. 

 

“I’m so glad we waited and did our first date now.” Alex turns to look at her as she speaks, “I’m here with the most amazing, thoughtful woman. But the thing that has made it perfect is everything we’ve already gone through in our short time together, and we are still sat here together smiling. I love you so much Alex, and I’m so thankful you gave me today.” 

 

“I love you so much too Maggie Sawyer. I’m so glad I planned today, and now all I want is to finish the night with the most beautiful woman in my arms.” She stands them up and faces Maggie. “You wanna ride the Supergirl express and go end our night back at the apartment with a glass of wine in the tub?”

 

“I couldn’t think of anything more perfect right now.”


End file.
